The Deku Advocate
by Whitetiger789
Summary: When a pure young boy is promised a destiny of pain and an afterlife of worse, Lucifer took it upon himself to roll the dice once more...' Crossposted on AO3 and Wattpad


The Loom of Fate. What many would assume would take on the physical form of a tapestry, it was quite different. The loom of fate was, in actuality, what one would call a form of pocket dimension. Somewhere between Heaven and Hell. The threads of the fates of all mortals wound and changed according to each action.

The being walking through this void has gone through many names throughout history. Beelzebub, Abaddon, Belial, Lucifer. But, his most common name was Satan. Unknown to practically all, coming to the loom of fate was one of his favorite pastimes. He was dedicated to the balance it brought, as well as seeing what folies mortals played on themselves to change their threads from the Light of Heaven, to the Fires of Hell.

On this particular day, he wasn't sure what had driven him to visit the loom, but here he was. As he traversed the endless voids, of which few could travel, he felt it. The shift in someone's threads. Someone was now edging closer to eternal fire. Satan grinned. Misdeeds, in his opinion, deserved to be punished. Especially those egregious enough to cause such shifts in one's eternal path.

He approached the thread to whom the shift belonged to. When he saw who it belonged to, his grin shifted to concern. Satan was many things, some could say at times he took more pleasure in the punishment of the damned than probably necessary, but he understood when one did not belong to him. And Izuku Midoriya was one such mortal.

But what had caused a shift in one that, in Satan's own opinion, should **never** belong to Hell? He looked through the loom, to the point of the shift, and just before. And saw it. All Might, the Number One Hero. Formerly Quirkless. Inherited the Quirk One for All. He had told Izuku Midoriya that he couldn't be a Hero without a Quirk. Satan's temper flared.

Very few Pro Heroes belonged to Satan in the end. As of the moment, only Endeavor was on that path. But All Might's actions….They infuriated Satan.

"**That HYPOCRITE!**" he bellowed. No. He would not have it. He would personally fix this most egregious error from the so-called Symbol of Peace. He quickly made haste out of the Loom of Fate, through Hell, and out of the gates in such a hurry, he hadn't noticed the smaller, pink girl watching his every move, curiosity etched on her face.

Izuku Midoriya was having what he believed to be the worst day of his life. Bullied again, his notebook in tatters. Being told by Kacchan to jump off a roof in hopes of getting a Quirk in the next life. No, being told that by Bakugo. Kacchan was long gone. Izuku couldn't see him as the same person that was his best friend when they were four. When Bakugo got his Quirk.

And then, getting attacked by the Sludge Villain. It was true, he had been rescued by All Might, but then…. well, Izuku now wished All Might hadn't intervened. That the Number One Hero hadn't shown up, and Izuku could have died.

Did he want to die now? He didn't take the opportunity on top of that building where All Might had left him. But that didn't stop him from finding another tall building. But was it death he yearned for now? He no longer knew where his path lay. Another dark thought crossed his mind. His Hero Analysis books.

He could use that against Heroes. He knew their weaknesses. Hell, he even knew All Might's secret. Maybe there was some way to use that to bring this Hero society that had broken him to its knees. But that thought was fleeting, at least for now. Now, he just wanted the pain to end. He looked around for a tall building for the deed….

And realized he was lost. He had diverged from his normal path home. Apparently, in his despair, he hadn't been paying attention to where he was headed. He just was.

_Does my uselessness know no end?!_ Izuku thought to himself in disgust and irritation. As he mumbled to himself about his uselessness, he hadn't noticed the three larger men that had been following him for the last few blocks. But their intentions were clear.

"Well, well," a voice broke Izuku out of his muttering, "looks like someone's lost." The voice was full of menace, and Izuku looked up to see the large, bald man staring at him, his eyes that of a predator's. Izuku instinctively took a few steps back...right into the chest of another large man. He looked around the alleyways, and saw that he was alone with three of them. And he knew that he wasn't going to make it out.

He sighed, tears beginning to fall from his face again. He accepted his fate. It wasn't how he had intended to go about things, but who was he to argue with the end result.

"That's good," the lead man spoke again, "no fight. Makes this a lot easier to do what we wan…."

"I think that's enough," a new voice interrupted. It was calm, yet there was a dangerous edge to it. Izuku looked up to see the newcomer. He was an aristocratic looking man, well-built, wearing a suit and tie.

The jacket, pants, and tie were a deep crimson, and the shirt and dress shoes were onyx black. But it was the man's eyes that really drew Izuku in. The sclera were pitch black, much like All Might's, but the irises. They were blood red. Izuku felt a chill of dread wash over him. And yet, relief at the same time.

"Who the Hell do you think you are?" One of the other goons spoke up, brazenly. His choice of words caused the interloper to smile, his canines pronounced as he did so. The atmosphere became burning hot, while an inner cold took the men's hearts.

Before they could react or say anything further, something gripped them, and the alleyway was filled with their screams of agony. Izuku, unable to pull his eyes away from the scene, looked at the newcomer to see his eyes glowing, the color of blood even more pronounced now.

Just as soon as the torture began, it ended. The three men, who had come into the alleyway to do God knows what to a fourteen year old boy before killing him, were now little more than lifeless husks. And that same fourteen year old, along with the man who had arguably saved his life, had vanished from the streets, small scorch marks the only indication they had even been there in the first place.

* * *

**Hello everyone. This is a collaboration work between myself, Majorminor2242, and jtrojan86. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and feel free to check this story on Ao3 and Wattpad as this gonna be crossposted on the other collaborators profiles.**


End file.
